


Just Who Are You Winking At?

by runicsecret



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fun Ghoul's has a thing for Poison, Non-Binary Party Poison, Non-binary character, Other, Protective younger brother, the hell is with that wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicsecret/pseuds/runicsecret
Summary: I was showing someone the Danger Days videos and I kept thinking about that damn wink Frank/Fun Ghoul does and it made me think...the hell is he actually Winking for? Is it targeted?Or5 times Fun Ghoul winks at Party Poison to rule them up and 1 time he doesn't get the normal reaction.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

A slender individual shook their vibrant red hair as they stepped out of the metal shack. Their jacket was hung down at their side and they sort of sauntered over to the Trans Am in the shade of the building.

"You're turn, Ghoul," they said in a slightly high pitched voice.

"Almost done," says the boy dressed in yellow and black, "can't just leave it out."

The redhead reached on to their top toes and looked over the boy's shoulder. "What are you working on?"

A small chuckle came out as he reached for a wrench and applied pressure to the metal, resulting in a soft sound of compression. Fun Ghoul looked over his shoulder, placing just enough pressure against Party Poison's chest and leaving his filthy hair over one of his eyes. "My greatest work yet, dear Poison."

And with that wink, the one that always seemed to hit them or be targeted at them, even when they hung out around others, Party Poison froze, the dry wind blowing throw their wet hair and making it clump together. Their chest took the deepest breaths all to try and feel closert to the boy before them. But before Poison knew it, he wriggled away, taking off his green vest and dropping it to the ground before doing the same with the yellow and black long sleeve. "I'm sure you'll see it inaction soon," the boy said as he entered the shack and turned on the water, leaving the redhead to pick up after him and stomp around in petulance.

That wink would be the death of them, and Poison wasn't so sure that wasn't Ghoul's overall plan, whether to take over the Killjoys, or something else at this point.


	2. A Kobra Cautiously Eyes a Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobra Kid thinks a car crash is going to happen, but after talking with his sibling, maybe they will find a nice even idle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include the other Killjoys and I love Mikey/Fun Ghoul as this protective element over Gerard/Party Poison, almost like a body guard, so here you go.

Kobra Kid was leaning down into the hood of the car that his sibling had recklessly driven to overheat. Again.

He cursed Poison under his breath as he burned his fingers against the radiator, snapping back. That was it, he got to drive, sibling got to pick the music. With limited water, all they could do was wait. He sighed and turned to go inform the others.

As the blonde walked towards the shades area he could hear the familiar giggling of his sibling and the slightly more raucous laughter of Fun Ghoul. No Jet in sight, which meant he was probably in the communicator again.

"The car fainted because of you," he said, making Party's head pop up from the makeshift pillow of their jacket.

“All I did was keep us from getting dusted,” they said, continuing to push themselves up. 

“Awww,” Fun said, causing Kid and Party to turn and look at him. He gazed at the space just vacated and then looked directly at Party. He made the biggest sad face, his hazel eyes bearing into Party Poison like an innocent deer. 

“What?” Kid said running his hand through his dirty blonde hair. Well, not dirty blonde, but dirty and blonde. His red and black jacket was starting to get hot just standing around, Fun was acting weird, Party was relaxed, and Jet who would normally help him was nowhere to be found, which all just made him uncomfortable.

“I was enjoying looking at you so close. We don’t get to spend,” and Kid watches it, that self assured dumb smile and the eyes transform to glistening stars. He had heard Party describe, but to actually see it, well shit, his sibling was a goner, “ah, time, so up close and personal, Party.”

Then it happened, or maybe just progressed. A slow motion train wreck of flirting that Kid couldn’t stop. The wink initiated and Party tensed, but not because it was unwelcome. They blushed all the way to their ears and Kid watched and their pupils blew open. Fuck, shit, was his sibling now holding their breath?

“Another time, maybe we can all just lay, camp, and watch the stars for a change,” Kid said rushed, “Now, we are going to go look at the car.”

He grabbed Party’s upper arm and began to pull him away, leaving the coat for another time. It wasn’t important, making his sibling breath would be crucial and backing them down from either anxiety or stress would be next after the last time. Speaking to time.

“Could you go find Jet for us? He said he needed help with his aim and I just don’t quite have the time,” Kobra added over his shoulder to Fun. The smaller boy was a bit perplexed at what just happened but recovered quickly. 

“Sure, should I bring Party’s jacket to the car and put it over their se-”

“Nope, just throw it by the trunk, we’ll grab it later, thanks!” Kid shouted from either further away as he felt his older sibling who has never had a crush in their life start to hyperventilate. “We won’t be long!”

As Kobra Kid got them far enough away, he ran his thumb up and down slowly to try and ground them here. “You are good. You are always good.”

“What was that, bro?” Party managed to get out. 

“Well, sib, at a minimum, that was flirting on his end and you tripping over it and into love on yours,” he said, watching Party go from beet red to blanching out as fast as the car would get up to 60 mph from 0. 

“Oh.”

“Yup.”

“What the fuck do I do?”

“I can’t tell you that, sib, I can just be here as a sounding board. But for the short term, car,” he pointed at as they arrived. “You never took your foot off the gas and it almost killed the radiator and the transmission. We don’t get those parts easy.”

“Well, at least tell me what the fuck to do there?”

“Learn to idle and coast a bit more,” Kid said, tapping them on the shoulder. Party let out a big sigh, not failing to see how that related to so many things in their life right now. 

“What if someone else is pushing on the gas?”

“Then do what I do with you and kick them the hell out of the way and hit the break yourself,” Kid replied with flames in his eyes and the thought of Fun touching his sibling and their apparent strong leader in anyway not appropriate. 

“What if I don’t want to?” Party said, looking their brother’s green eyes, certainly fearful, but not in a physical way. 

Kid sighed deeply. “You act like I have more experience when you are the older one.”

“I figured it was easier for you before,” they said while gesturing outward, “this.” 

“Nah, I’ll be looking to you for advice soon enough though,” he said with a smile, just noticing Fun coming walking up. “Go find Jet with him. Radiation knows they could both use some damn practice.”

Party smiled brilliantly at Kid, giving them a hug like they had never even been kicked out of home, been forced to fend for themselves, like they were both in their early teens again and just rocking out and reading Frankenstein and Dracula in the basement again. And Kid was so scared or pissed off at Fun Ghoul’s wink anymore, because regardless, nothing would change his sibling. 


	3. May the Star Guide You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all know that Jet Star is the mom, Party turns on the confidence and sass for battle, and Fun is troublemaker.

It was pitch black in the desert and they were aiming to drive all night. It was supposed to be a calm drive to deliver some supplies, get some reports, maybe clear and area and salvage some electronics and come back the following evening. So calm they were even driving with their headlights off. 

Which is why Jet Star couldn’t fathom why the man next to him and the driver had to ruin it with their loud and pointed bickering. It was good natured and teasing sure, but it was loud, he was tired, and this was turning into a headache. Teenage Jet Star whined internally that it was unfair his friends got to flirt like this, but young adult Jet Star just let out a sigh and put on peacekeeper mode. 

“Party, pull over, you must be exhausted,” he finally yelled over Fun Ghoul’s cackling. 

“What? I’m great, Ghoul is keeping me up and I took a decent nap before we left,” the red-head said, looking at the curly haired man via the rear-view window. 

“Yeah, but you went for a nap over a shower and it is a bit overpowering,” Jet said, seamlessly switching tactics. Being the ‘mom’ of the group meant knowing all the ins and outs of which buttons to push. “I was trying to be nice.”

Party turned his head and looked at Jet Star as if scandalized. Their brow was furrowed and lips pursed as if they couldn’t quite come up with a comeback because the nerve they hit was too raw. 

Kobra picks his head up from the electronics he had been tinkering with and looks at his sibling with no emotions, “If you are back there, it will be quieter and some of us can work.”

Party knew when they were beat and also knew which fights weren’t worth it. Dracs didn’t come this far out in the dark, so Jet Star would be a suitable driver. Fun Ghoul did have a habit of getting them worked up in what should be a much quieter conversation, which was for sure distracting Kobra Kid from creating communicators for Killjoys farther out. 

“Fine,” they grumbled and stopped the car, not even pulling off to the side of the road. The got out and expected Kobra to do the same, but he just kept on with what he was doing. As such, it resulted in a whole parade of movement with Fun getting out of the back first, followed by Jet. 

“I need to let myself unfold for a moment, but that lets you two get comfortable in no rush,” Jet says, bending down at the waist, letting his head, and extension his hair, just float freely. Party just stared at the car, realizing the number of times they have been in the back could be counted on one hand, and typically those trips weren’t remembered due to blood loss. It was their car for Curie’s sake!

Fun just watched them contemplate the back seat, smiling with a goofy grin before stepping up and allowing his hand to sneak around their waist as he walked by. He could feel Party visible tense at the touch and it made Fun’s body prickle with goosebumps. 

As he got to the side of Party Poison, he reached up on to his toes towards their ear, “The back seat doesn’t bite,” Fun promised, “however, I can if you ask nicely.”

Party Poison’s skin turned the same shade as their hair. There had never been something so forward before and they weren’t sure how to handle it. They watched Fun Ghoul’s shorter form crawl across to the passenger side, frozen in that space. 

“Everything okay, Party?” Jet asked, apparently finishing up his stretching. 

“I hope so,” Fun said, leaning forward to offer the redhead a hand. 

They reached out and grabbed the other’s hand lightly. As they began to climb into the back, Party’s eyes connected with Fun’s and suddenly felt their stomach drop and throat close up. Fun blinked and they could have sworn it was a slow motion replay. “Honestly Party, you could use an evening off anyway.” 

With that, the boy winked and Party tripped into the car, thankfully ducking enough to not hit their head. However, that meant that they were somewhat on top of Fun Ghoul and unable to move. They could smell the musky scent of living on the road mixed with cinnamon and of course ammonia. It flooded their senses and they would be quite happy like this for a while.

“This is great,” the man said in a whisper against their ear, “But I don’t think Jet can drive without a seat. Too tall.”

Party swallowed hard and pushed themselves gracefully into the seat, hands gripping at the side of the car. “Fucking finally,” they heard the curly haired man said. The chair pushed back with a click and they clutched the fabric harder and the thought of someone else driving. 

Then, there was warmth. Fingers winding between their own. They looked up and over at Fun a bit shocked. Fun was looking out the window, his face only illuminated by the sky and occasional street light. Party let out a long sigh and squeezed back, allowing their thumb to idly trace circles around the other’s knuckles. 

At the silence, Jet looked in the review mirror and was started to see the two existing in harmony, holding hands, and with Party looking to Fun like he hung the stairs. 

_ Mission accomplished _ , he thought as he returned to driving with a smug smile on his face and watched as the two come comfortable with the silence and each other. 


	4. A Love after Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Ghoul is forever the smart ass and Party Poison loves it, except when it almost gets the man killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, Work and school kicked my ass this semester and work still isn't letting up into the rest of the year, but I have been getting this out a bit at a time. Will probably revise in the future.

Party Poison was in their element. Their face was serious, eyes tracking each element on the battlefield like chess pieces. With their arm straight, they shot a Drac that was approaching Jet Star as he was looking just ahead and taking out Dracs one at a time. Good for him in all honesty. At least it was now two blasters for faster shots. 

Their head pivoted quickly to Kobra, who had the entrance to the building where The Girl was hiding under control. He seemed to be able to take out everything in the half circle around him in short order, but shit, where did they all keep coming from? Their lithe body marched forward, still hitting targets as they searched for Fun Ghoul. 

“GERONIMO!” they heard the man’s voice scream not too far off. There was a trail of sparks in the air and then a loud explosion followed by the roar of fire caused by fuel. 

“Fuck,” they swore under their breath, firing once more at a downed Drac out of small frustration. The steady stream of Dracs had changed to more of a trickle that Party walked straight through, gunning down as if on autopilot or an AI was controlling them. 

A shot to the chest of a Drac slightly to their left, the knee slightly to their right, neck straight ahead, generally repeat as they move towards the smoking pile of rubble.

There is a cough and a groan. Party reacts by busting out into a full run, still hitting Dracs, even if it is just to slow them down. Jet and Kobra can hit them harder, I have to get to him, is all Party thinks as they barrel ahead. They slide down the cliff and begin to see flames, suddenly realizing that there may have been some miscalculation. 

“Take that you soulless pieces of trash!” they hear Fun Ghoul yell, an arm raised with a gun shooting. 

“Whoa! Take it easy, I’ll get any that survived!”

“Party! My hero!” 

“You wouldn’t need one if you weren’t so dumb! Why would you put yourself in such danger?” they scream.

“Well, I was doing the scouting thing and then the scouting thing just stopped doing so well,” he drifted off before coughing. 

“Stopped or you diverted it from doing so well?” Party said with a harsh voice. 

“Both?” Ghoul said hoarsely. As Party rounded the car door that had been set up as a makeshift shelter, they saw him in a particularly violent coughing fit.   
“Come on, we will get you fixed up and have a long discussion about that type of action.”

Ghoul winked as Party got down at eye level to lift the man up with their arm around his waist and propping his arm over their shoulder. Party simply cast his eyes downward, trying to maintain the serious expression. 

“Both my hero and my punisher,” the bloodied man said with a wince as he stood up. “I can get behind that.”

“Shut up you,” Party said, flustered voice fully coming through, realizing that with just this past 30 minutes, any facade of not being in...well, some amount of feelings with this man went out the window and if that meant rescuing and chastising him all the time, then by goodness it would be done.


End file.
